


First Kiss Fee

by EffingEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiddich isn't a sport for lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss Fee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drabblewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drabblewriter).



> Prompt from comment_fic; Harry Potter, Albus Severus/Scorpius, their first kiss was almost their last

He didn’t know why he did it. The lithe blonde just looked so focused and simultaneously vulnerable, Al really couldn’t resist. 

Stealthily he shadowed the Malfoy heir until the crowed surged with cheers and woops, the commentator’s voice rising to a shrill, painful pitch - something the Chasers were doing caught his attention, bringing him to a halt. Perfect.

Al struck, closing the distance in a rush. Scorpius was so alarmed he nearly fell off his broom, but Al snatched the front of his robes and pulled him closer. The Slytherin’s lips were cool and dry, unmoving for a few instants, grey eyes wide. Then gloved hands grabbed his head, mouth working with just as much clumsy, half terrified, half exhilarated passion. 

He heard the instant the crowd noticed, the gradual drop of cheers, the increase of whistles and distance-muted calls, the shrieked giggles from the commentator – was that James he could hear swearing? 

 **Crunch**

The bludger struck him in the side, just where his ribs started to shorten. The pain made him bite – blood not his on his tongue – he couldn’t breath it hurt so much – Scorpius’ hands jerks away from his head – the sky was racing the earth for him – his bones were on fire – greenbluegreenbluegreenbluegreen-

Scorpius didn’t come to the Hospital Wing. When Al saw him again was at Arithmancy. There was an empty seat that looked more like a demand than a suggestion. Al sat. There was a rush of murmurs and several long stares, but nothing out-right.

It wasn’t until the lecture had started that Scorpius deigned to notice him, not looking but nudging a slip of parchment towards him. On it was scrawled, ‘ _Price of first kiss: 2 ribs, broken; 3 teeth, smashed in; right wrist, compound fracture; skull, cracked; Quiddich Match, lost; reputation, guttered. Not to mention repartitions from family_.’

Al nibbled his quill for a moment, then scratched, ‘ _Good bargain_.'


End file.
